The Twins Evil Plan
by BlobBl0b
Summary: She was his weakness. When Tamaki screws up everybodys day and the twins propose a game, everyone joins in. But what happens when some of the hosts take things too far and use Tamaki's weakness against him? MoriHaru HikaHaru UPDATED!
1. Everyone Hates Tamaki

The Twins Evil Plan

Chapter 1 : Everybody Hates Tamaki

Haruhi trudges up the stairs to the third music room. She enters in and takes a seat on the couch. Coming out of nowhere, the twins hop on the couch next to her. Haruhi lays back on the couch and looks around. Kyoya typing on his laptop on the opposite couch. Typical. Hunny devouring a choclate cake. The usual. Mori staring out into space but frequently checked on Hunny. Nothing special. Tamaki- where is Tamaki?

"Have you seen Tamaki?"

"No." The twins chorused.

"Tama-chan...Tama-chan Oh yeah I saw him this morning. But I haven't seen him after that." Hunny looked up from his cake and polished it off.

"Ahh." Mori agreed.

"That idiot is late. He tried to cut class but got caught trying to escape out the window of a classroom. He's currently getting yelled at. He got me in it too when he said I dared him too. I now have detention tomorrow." Kyoya replied angerily. The sunlight reflected off his glasses. "He will pay. I will make that idiot pay."

Everyone stepped back and hid behind the couch. Everyone but Haruhi who was to focused on her book to notice anything going on around her.

The twins jumped out from behind the couch. Kaoru rubbed his eyes sleepily. Hikaru yawned. "Oh yeah, The lord called us last night at 3 asking us to help him on studying for his test that just remembered we had. He wouldn't stop calling us until we helped him. Kaoru and I didn't get a wink of sleep after that." Hikaru muttered and clenched his fist. Kaoru nodded.

"Also, Also, Tama-chan unplugged the fridge last night so this morning when I came in, all my cake turned bad!" Hunny pouted. "He was the last person to leave the club room, and I checked before I left the room so it HAD to be Tama-chan!!!"

"Why isn't the club open yet? Don't get so mad at senpai, he probably was doing something very important last night." Haruhi said coming out of nowhere. "Don't get too mad at him."

"Might I add that only he can open up the club? Also without that idiot, that means that you can't work to pay off your debt. Now- " Haruhi stood up in anger. "If you don't get more customers you won't be able to pay off your debt by the time you graduate. Which would probably-" Before Kyoya could finish his sentence, Haruhi shouted "_I will kill that bastard._"

A few minutes later, The twins proposed. " How about we play a game??? We'll call it the "Who can piss off The lord the most?" The twins winked.

"I'll play." Haruhi answered.

"Count me and Takashi in!" Hunny smiled. Mori shrugged and nodded.

Everyone turned around to face Kyoya. Kyoya continued typing. "Why would I want to participate in something without any benefits?" He answered the unspoken question. "In something so, so," He stuttered. The twins skipped over each leaned on one of his shoulders. "You could get a pissed off Lord." Hikaru finished. "Get payback." Kaoru added. "Entertaining." Kyoya finished. The twins smiled cheekly.

"What's the prize for the winner?" Haruhi noted.

"A very, **very **pissed off Tamaki." Hikaru replied.

"Wait we need a referee." Kaoru said. They turned their heads around to Haruhi. She rolled her eyes. Before she could refuse, a high power motor turned on.

"ohhhhohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!! I see!! a game against the president!! of course I will be the judge!!" Renge shouted coming up from the ceiling.

"Ahh okay I guess that works." Kaoru nodded.

The twins took that as a yes and went off into a small corner to discuss ideas. Hunny began to whisper into Mori's ear wih Mori's eyes getting larger by the second. Haruhi stayed where she was and got into the game and pulled out a pen and paper and began to plan out pratical jokes and pranks. The other 5 boys were thinking. They were thinking all the same thing. Tamaki's weakness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi.

She was his weakness.

Anything, Anything, that came between him and Haruhi, would make him go crazy.

The twins planned to do their usual routine. Hunny had many ideas popping up in his mind. It was hard to read what Kyoya was up to. The only person that you could tell was planning seriously was about 5 foot 11, wears glasses, and is nicknamed the Shadow King. This time, he'll be coming out from shadow.

(A/N) **The last part is foreshadowing something that will happen in the later chapters okay? This is my 2****nd**** fic, This story probably only be 3-5 chapters, but I'll see on how much I write ... Now I want lots a reviews before I update okay? I'll update again soon okay? **

**Bye-Bye! (quote from Hunny xD)**

**-BlobBl0b**


	2. Haruhi's Tea and Hunny's Cake

The Twins Evil Plan

Chapter 2 : Haruhi's tea and Hunny's rotten cake

Haninozuka Mitsukuni maybe only 4 foot 9, have an unhealthy obsession with cakes, candy and plush toys, but is a national karate champion and is the master of pranking.

10 minutes later, The third music room doors creaked open, the tired figure trudged in. Slamming the door behind him, threw his school bag off to the side and plopped down on the couch next to Kyoya, making all his papers and almoat his laptop fall off. Tamaki lifted his head expecting to see the smiles of his fellow host club members. When he looked up, he saw everyone glaring daggers at him. He flinched and shuffled further back on the couch.

"Ahh, w-what's g-going on?" Tamaki stuttered. They didn't reply. Haruhi stood up and started to walk deeper in the room. Tamaki followed her and quickly caught up to her.

"Oh Daughter?, where in the world are you go-wahh!!" Tamaki slips on the floor which "happened" to have tea all over it. Renge creeped up behind Tamaki and gave Haruhi a thumbs up.

"What??? Haruhi? What's going on?" Tamaki slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah senpai? Where were you?" Haruhi turned her back on Tamaki. "We have to open up the club now." She turned on her heel and stroad off with a tray and a empty tea pot. As she was turning Renge flashed her a sign with a 4 on it. She pulled a chalkboard out of nowhere and wrote 4 points next to Haruhi's name. She walked off pulling the chalkboard with her.

That day, after the club opened and all the girls have left, with Hikaru slipping on the tea and cutting his finger, and Kaoru begging and apologizing for helping him, and girls shrieking and Haruhi rolling her eyes at the sight of it. Kyoya looked from his laptop. Hunny-senpai was acting very oddly. He wasn't acting cute, wolfing down cakes, or making a ruckus. He was sitting at his table with Mori. He was jotting down notes on a bunny-covered notebook, not even touching the strawberry cake sitting infront of him. _Something is wrong. _Kyoya thought to himself. He looked over to see Haruhi sitting on the couch, with the twins beside her warning her about the lord, And Tamaki coming out of nowhere and then going into his corner of woe.

As he was getting up, his ankle triggered a string which set off a contrapsion having a chocolate cake flung right into his face. The twins were rolling on the floor laughing. Mori twitched an eyebrow. Kyoya looked up briefly. Haruhi's jaw dropped. Renge popped out of nowhere with a whiteboard and wrote 5 points next to Hunny's name. She gave a Kirby thumbs up to Hunny and walked off.

(A/N) **I know. Really Short Chapter. Really cheesy chapter. I'll update tomorrow or the day after.**

**-BlobBl0b**


	3. Let The Games Begin!

The Twin Evil Plan

Chapter 3 : Let the games begin!!!

A/N: **Chapter 3 is here!!!! ****yayayaya!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ouran. **

"So how are we gonna plan this Hikaru?"

"I have an plan Kaoru. It should be flawless."

"Is Haruhi in this?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't she? She is the perfect person to set the trap. She doesn't even need to know."

"When to we start?"

"Right after the club closes for the day. This is gonna be fun Kaoru. When I give the signal, this is what we're gonna do."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you Ladies. Have a good night." Kyoya waved them out.

Haruhi stared out the window. She cringed when she heard Tamaki yelp. She looked over her shoulder and saw him running like a madman around the room. She dug into her bag and pulled out her mp3. She turned it on and returned to her book. Before the first song started to play, Tamaki runs up and hugs her. "MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!"

"Tamaki! Get off." She tried to shove him off only making cling harder. "HARUHI!!!! DADDY'S SCARED!! I KNOW YOU'RE SCARED TOO SO LET ME COMFORT YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!" She scowled at him. "What??? Get off!" She kicked him in the stomach and he rolled off the couch and started to grow mushrooms in his corner-of-woe muttering 'my daughter hates me' and 'i'm a failure as a father.' She turned up the volume on the music and settled back on the couch.

Hikaru gave the signal. Kaoru winked back. They both jumped up and said "Hey Haruhi, you busy tonight?"

"Well, I need to study an-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! We wanna play a commener game!!"

"I found out about this called dare or truth or something... is it fun?????" Hikaru asked. Haruhi took off her earphones.

"Well you could play that... but its truth or dare..." Haruhi answers. Tamaki shot up from his seat.

"TRUTH OR DARE YOU SAY? I will play!" Tamaki shouts. "So, what are the rules?" -sudden change in attitude-

"Well, you all sit in a circle, then the first person says truth or dare to someone, they pick either truth or dare, if they say truth, the first person asks them a question and they have to answer it truthfully." Tamaki nodded and pulled out a notebook and started to take notes. " If they say dare, then they have to do a dare that the first person says."

"ALRIGHT!! LET THE GAME BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all sat in a circle, well they were all on the couchs. Haruhi was sandwiched between 'mom' and 'dad', while the twins, and Hunny said on the other side and Mori sitting on the armrest.

"Okay, who's going first?" Kaoru asked.

"I think I would rather just watch the game." Kyoya sneered.

"I wanna! I wanna!" Hunny squealed.

"Okay, Okay. Uhhhhhhh truth or dare Takashi?"

"Dare." He replied.

"Get me a cake." Hunny cheered.

"Ah." Mori stood up and strod to the back of the room to the fridge.

"Uhhh Hunny-senpai? Do you know how to play this game?" Haruhi asked. Mori came back with a chocolate cake with a large helping of whip cream and a cherry on top. (A/N I'm craving cake!)

"Of course Haru-chan! Know Takashi, you're turn!"

"Truth or dare, Kaoru?"

"Dare." Kaoru smirked.

"Bring Mitsukuni another cake." He replied and stared out the window. "THAT'S IT???" Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki questioned.

"Ah." Kaoru shrugged and stood up and took Hunny's plate. He came back moments later with a strawberry cake with a strawberry on top. (A/N me like cakes!)

Kaoru sat back down and eyed his brother. "Truth or dare, Hikaru?"

"Dare."

"Help me give Tamaki a makeover."

"WHATTTTTT??????" Without another word, two arms were threaded under Tamaki's and were dragged behind a curtain.

15 minutes the curtain opened. Tamaki was wearing a long, poofy, blonde wig, wearing a hot pink tanktop and on top a purple over-the-shoulder shirt, with dark blue skin tight jeans and white heels. On top of the wig he wore a red headband, probably to keep the wig there, and a dark smokey blue eye shadow and red lipstick and don't forget the long fake eyelashs and with the wrinkles of a VERY pissed off Tamaki.

It was an unbelivable sight. Honey's piece of cake dropped. Kyoya choked on his tea. Haruhi was too stunned for words. Ignoring all the stares Tamaki walked back to the couch without a word.

"Hey Tamaki. Can we call you Tamakia?" Hikaru joked. Kaoru snickered. Kyoya rolled his eyes. Tamaki wasn't in the mood to get mad at everyone. It wasn't a good day for him. Renge came out the whiteboard and clapped her hands. She put 10 points beside each of the twins names. She silently clapped and walked off. Hikaru and Kaoru both gave each other a 'mission accomplished' look.

"Truth or dare, Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

"Ahh me? You... I... uhh, truth."

"Have you ever had feelings for a girl before?" Tamaki froze. The twins snickered. Kyoya pulled up a word document on his laptop to record it. Haruhi had no idea that the twins planned all this.

"Well, I uhhh... yes I have feelings for a girl." Tamaki stuttered and his face turned 3 shades of red. The twins leaned in. "Who is it?"

"Well, I uhh you didn't ask me that. You asked if I had feelings for a girl not who I have feelings for." Hikaru silently swore at himself. He looked at his brother who gave a look which said 'its okay. We got to dress him up as a girl.'

"Truth or dare, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"Wear the bathing suit with frills for the rest of the game." He tossed it to her from inside the twins bag. She shot a angry look. She played this game several times and knew not to give people the satisfaction they wanted. She snatched the bikini and walked to the back of the room. Moments later she came back.

"Haru-chan Kawai! (so cute!)"

"Woah."

The camera flashed. More typing was heard.

"Ahhhh My Daughter is sooooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah."

She walked back to her seat. She crossed her legs and leaned more over to Kyoya's of the couch. Tamaki was beginning to scare her.

"Okay, so my turn?" They nodded.

"Okay..." An idea came. "Truth or dare, Host Club?"

**A/N: This chapter's a bit longer to make up for the last short chapter. What's Haruhi gonna make the host club do? Give me reviews, I'm supposed to be doing my summer reading currently but I'm devoting my time to this story instead, so be happy! And by being happy, that means sending reviews!**

**Okay see ya!!!**

**-BlobBl0b-**


	4. Pon de Replay

The Twins Evil Plan

Chapter 4: Pon de Replay

**Disclaimer: Ouran+Mine no.**

**A/N:The few chapters are going be as if this was Ouran High School Host Club in English voices. Okay? and srry mind the foolishness that will be in the next few chapters.**  


Recap:

"Okay, so my turn?" They nodded.

"Okay..." An idea came. "Truth or dare, Host Club?"

-Story Begins-

"Well?"

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"If my memory is correct, you were only allowed to select one person per turn at a time."

"yes, but since all of you aren't familiar with this game, The way I played it is that you direct it at one person or party. At anytime if would have been fine to say 'truth or dare, the twins' or 'truth or dare, the parents' I wouldn't have stopped you."

They all silently agreed to let that pass. "Dare." They chorused.

"I dare you to all have a sing-off. I choose the songs and who sings what with who. There will be 3 rounds. You will have on night to learn your song and you'll have to sing in front of all the host club customers. The winner of the sing-off can..." She pondered.

"Stay over at my house for dinner." She finished. Tamaki's jaw dropped. The twins couldn't belive it. All they wanted to do was make Tamaki into a pretty girl, but this... this is would be perfect punishment if they won for Tamaki. They would surely win the game.

"I don't see how that is really a prize." Kyoya muttered. "Your home isn't really that special, just because it in the commener part of town.."

"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SAY SUCH ILL WORDS ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER!!!!!!! SHE'S VERY SENSITIVE!!!!!!!" Tamaki ranted on.

"Well, for most people, when I mean most everyone in the host club, bar you, would love spending a night at my house. But all you want to do is to just mope over not getting to take over your fathers company." Haruhi said fuming with anger.

"I'd rather mope than spend a night at a commener's home."

"What? Well-" Before Haruhi could say anymore, Mori bellowed. "Be quiet. We do not want to hear your bickering." Everyone froze. Mori never spoke more than 1 or 2 words. Did he finally crack? Did get annoyed by he pickering between Haruhi and Kyoya? Or was it something esle?

"Mitsukuni is napping." Everyone understood. Honey fell asleep probably from getting bored of the fighting. Also with anyone with senses would never want to wake Honey up.

"So, will you agree to the dare?"

"I have no other way around it." He replied. Everyone started talking about which songs they could do. Tamaki kept urging Haruhi to let him do his dance moves. Kaoru joked that if he did, he might kill someone. There was laughter and happieness. The only was there was someone usually quiet.

-Hikaru's POV

Kyoya would never accept into doing something that doesn't provide merits. The whole damn world knows that. What's he up to? He would never let emotions spill out just like a minute ago. Something's up. And its got to do with Haruhi. Damn him. By now I'll never be able to tell her how I really feel. And Milord always there and how Haruhi is so naive sometimes. Really, it wouldn't kill her to learn to really understand people's words and actions. Dammit Kyoya.

-End of Hikaru's POV

"Okay. I'll pick something out of my mp3 alright?"

"Wow!!! an mp3!!!! what is it? Its so small!! and its red! Pretty..." Tamaki ranted.

"An mp3 holds music for you to listen to, and its alot like an ipod." Haruhi answered.

"So, its like a commener ipod?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yes its just like an ipod Tamaki. Its just cheaper." Haruhi replied.

"But ipods look nothing alike. They're big and hold videos and movies!!!!!" Tamaki asked. He pulled out his for show.

"Its the same thing."

"Its amazing!!!!! how could such a small thing hold music????" He picked up her mp3 and inspected it like an artifact."

"But Haruhi wouldn't have that kind of money to buy a one of those????"

"Yes she does. We saw her that day." Kaoru answered. "We called her up on her cell just to make sure."

"Haruhi has a cellphone????? That would wayyyyy too expensive for commener's to buy!!!!!"

"I'm... not... that ... poor..." She cringed. "Damn rich bastards..." Tamaki stiffened and went into his corner-of-woe.

"Hmmm lets see... I'll just put this on shuffle..." She flipped thorugh all of them. As she was searching, she got lost in her thoughts...

-Haruhi's POV

I wonder if the guys can sing.. hmmm but all my songs are all outdated... I wonder what time dad will back... I really need to some studying done tonight...

-End of Haruhi's POV

-Kyoya's POV

I can't belive I have to sing. Oh well, it should be okay. I always act upon my merits. It may mean that I would have to sing but the merits **will **come.

-End of Kyoya's POV

She handed out little pieces of paper to everyone with their song written on it. "Okay go onto the internet and download your songs and lyrics tonight. Be ready to sing tomorrow during the Host club hours okay?" They all nodded. "So the order for tomorrow is Kaoru, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Hikaru." Everyone left without a word.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

**The Hitachiin Mansion**

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You started practicing yet?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Can you pratice with me?"

"Umm sure."

"Great. I wanna make sure I win the sing-off tomorrow."

"Ohh, I see. So, can I pratice with you too?"

"Yeah, but I wanna make sure that I- oh I mean one of us wins instead of tono."

"Why do you want to win so badly Hikaru?" His brother plopped down beside him.

"I really want to show Haruhi that I can sing well."

"Why you just tell her you like her?"

"WHAAAA- no I don't what are you talking about…" Hikaru said neverously.

"Hikaru." His brother wrapped his arm around him. "You know; you'll have to tell her sooner or later." Kaoru said.Hikaru stood up. He was about to leave the room. "I gonna go pratice." He said and slammed the door behind him.

Kaoru smirked. He wasn't sure if could say that Haruhi was naïve or it was just plain luck that Hikaru can sing. And that he's good.Tomorrow they would all be in for a big surprise.

**Haninozuka Mansion**

"Know your song yet Takashi?"

"Ah."

"It'll be really fun. Eh Takashi? If one of us wins, Haru-chan might make me a cake!!! Wouldn't that be great??"

"Ah."

"Oh this will be exciting! I'll get some song-learning food from the cake shop downstairs okay?" (A/N: Honey likes cakes. Honey is rich. Honey would have a cake shop in his house, heck, where could he get so many cakes at time really?)

"Alright."

**Ootori Mansion**

He clicked the keys on the laptop with his fingers. He printed out the lyrics. He downloaded the song and played it. He followed the words with his eyes. After the song finished, all you heard was a sharp rip of paper, a thump into the trash, and more clicking with the keys.

O0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day.

Haruhi pulled open the third music room door. It was usually quiet. Everyone had a piece of paper in hand and an ipod in another they were seated on the couch and were silently mouthing the words. Girls surrounded them and followed the music with their eyes.Everyone but the person who brings a laptop to the club everyday and all he does is still in front of it. Haruhi rolled her eyes and threw her bag down next to the couch.

As if it was a chain reaction of events Tamaki sprang up and rushed over and collapsed on Haruhi. She struggled under the overly happy junior lying on her from the excitement of seeing her again."My Daughter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we begin the contest????????? Please?????""Uhhhh fine. Tamaki get off!" She shoved him off.

Kyoya stood up at the front of the room. He flashed everyone his sly grin. "Ladies, Ladies, Settle down please. We will now have the main event of the day. The Host club will be having a sing-off." The girls squealed in delight. "You will vote and support your host and all proceeds will go to keeping the hot club open." He flashed a smile.Haruhi sweat dropped. The bastard was using this whole thing for money. She never thought that would actually stoop so low. But this was Kyoya. He was FULL of surprises. Literally."Our Judges will be Haruhi and Renge. Each one of us will sing and they will choose the winner. The winner will then choose one girl from his supporters and give them a kiss." Half the swarm of girls fainted."Now let us begin! Please put your name on one of the clipboards for the host you support and take a seat in front of the stage."

"There's a stage???" Haruhi asked."Of course. The host club can't have a performance without proper equipment." Haruhi stared. There were speakers, spotlights, a lighting booth, a microphone and a sound system. She wondered how they all this done in one night.Everyone gathered and sat down. The host club members were behind the curtain."Okay so first Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, and the twins and Honey-senpai alright? I have the CD with all the songs on it, I'll start the music and all of you, don't make complete idiots of yourselfs." Haruhi muttered.

She came out from the curtain and grabbed the microphone."Ladies, Welcome to the main event of the day, round 1 of The host club sing-off!" Haruhi said. The girls squealed. "First we'll have Tamaki sing Pon de replay by Rihanna." The curtains opened. Tamaki flashed a grin. She walked off and turned up the volume and beginning of the song began to play.


	5. Pon de Replay part 2

Chapter 5 :Pon de Replay part 2

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine. Period.

A/N: srry I uploaded this chapter with out fixing the lining -hides-

**Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
****All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**  
Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****  
All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**  
****it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
****everybody on the floor  
let me show you how we do****  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
****wind it up 1 time wind it back once more**

**  
Run, Run, Run, Run****  
Everybody move run  
****Lemme**** see you move and  
****Rock it ****til**** the grooves done****  
Shake it ****til**** the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
****Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)****  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)**

**  
Well ****i'm**** ready for ****ya  
****Come let me show ****ya****  
You want to groove ****im'a**** show you how to move****  
Come ****come**

Haruhi's jaw dropped. She had expected him to either drop out of the competition or look like a complete idiot. Her second guess was right. He actually look like an idiot. She had no idea that he could make his voice go so high. He looked even more like an idiot than before.

**Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****  
All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**  
Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****  
All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**  
****Hey Mr.****  
Please Mr. DJ  
****Tell me if you hear me****  
Turn the music up**

**  
Hey Mr.****  
Please Mr. DJ  
****Tell me if you hear me****  
Turn the music up**

**  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2****  
Everybody in the club ****gon**** be ****rockin**** when ****i'm**** through****  
Let the bass from the speakers  
run through ****ya**** sneakers  
****Move both ****ya**** feet and run to the beat**

**  
Run, Run, Run, Run****  
Everybody move run****  
Lemme**** see you move and  
****Rock it ****til**** the grooves done****  
Shake it ****til**** the moon becomes the sun (Sun)****  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)****  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
****One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)**

**  
****Well ****i'm**** ready for ****ya  
****Come let me show ****ya  
****You want to groove ****im'a**** show you how to move  
****Come ****come**

**  
****Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
****All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**  
****Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****  
All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what****  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**  
Hey Mr.****  
Please Mr. DJ  
****Tell me if you hear me****  
Turn the music up**

**  
****Hey Mr.  
****Please Mr. DJ  
****Tell me if you hear me****  
Turn the music up**

**  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me****  
Put your hands up to the ceiling**

**  
****Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
****Put your hands up to the ceiling**

**  
****Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
****Put your hands up to the ceiling**

**  
****Okay everybody get down if you feel me****  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
**  
All the girls were swaying to the beat. Everyone but Haruhi. She was in the lighting booth and was laughing so hard. She almost fell of her chair from the sight. And the sound. Tamaki was terrible! His voice was completely off key! It was so bad, But you couldn't stop laughing or watching it.

**Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**Come Mr. DJ song ****pon**** de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the ****gyal****pon**** the ****dancefloor****wantin**** some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

The Music Ended. Everyone clapped. Haruhi looked and she could see the Host Club from an angle. The twins were lying on the floor clutching their stomachs laughing. Honey was smiling and giggling. She saw that even Kyoya was stifling a laugh. Mori just sat in the middle of the laughing hosts. He caught Haruhi staring and stared back. She looked away and he silently laughed. At these times, She really acted like a girl. It was too bad that no esle could tell that.

Haruhi sat back on her chair and turned on her mic. "Now, let's hear it for Tamaki! Now, our next host will be... Kyoya singing...

A/N: I did it in 2 parts srry! The next chapter will be posted in the next day or so!

-BlobBl0b-


	6. This is why I'm hot

The Twins Evil Plan

Chapter 6: The silent boys take a step up

**Disclaimer: If I owned ****Ouran****, They would have a second season or anime by now.**

"Kyoya will be singing This is why I'm hot by The Mims!" She raised a switch and the music began.

**This is why I'm hot**

**  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why**

**  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm hot**

**  
This is why I'm hot Whoo  
This is why  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

**I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why**

**  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

**I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why**

**  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

The girls squealed in excitement. Haruhi saw several girls faint from the sight. She rolled her eyes.

**This is why I'm hot  
I don't gotta rap  
I can sell a mill saying nothing on the track  
I represent New York  
I got it on my back  
Niggas say that we lost it  
So I'm gonna bring it back  
I love the dirty, dirty  
'Cause niggas show me love  
The ladies start to bounce  
As soon as I hit the club  
But in the Midwest  
They love to take it slow  
So when I hit the H  
I watch you get it on the floor  
And if you needed it hyphy  
I take it to the Bay  
Frisco to Sac-town  
They do it everyday  
Compton to Hollywood  
As soon as I hit L.A.  
I'm in that low, low  
I do it the Cali way  
And when I hit Chi  
People say that I'm fly  
They like the way I dress they like(They like my)  
my attire move crowds from side to side  
They ask me how I do it and simply I reply...**

Kyoya can sing? And he's good? Damn rich bastards. They know how to do everything.

**This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why**

**This is why  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)**

**This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot Whoo**

**This is why  
This is why**

**This is why I'm hot  
I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)**

**This is why  
This is why**

**This is why I'm hot  
I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

Haruhi thought. Its amazing what hosts can do. Kyoya. Cool, collected Kyoya, Can sing???????

**This is why I'm hot  
Catch me on the block  
Every other day  
Another bitch another drop  
16 bars, 24 pop44 songs, nigga gimme what you got  
I'm in there driving cars  
Push 'em off the lot  
I'm into shutting stores down so I can shop  
If you need a bird I can get it chopped  
Tell me what you need you know I get 'em by the flock  
I call my homie black meet on the ave  
I hit Wash Heights with the money in the bag  
We're into big spinners  
See my pimping never dragged  
Find me with different women that you niggas never had  
For those who say they know me know I'm focused on my cream  
player you come between you'd better focus on the beam  
I keep it so mean the way you see me lean  
And when say I'm hot my nigga dis is what I mean**

**  
This is why I'm hot**

**  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why**

**  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm hot**

**  
This is why I'm hot Whoo  
This is why**

**  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

**  
I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why**

**This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

**I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why**

**This is why  
This is why I'm hot **

**This is why I'm hot  
Shorty see the drop  
Ask me what I paid and I say yeah I paid a guap  
And then I hit the switch that take away the top  
So chicks 'round the way they call me cream of the crop  
They hop in the car  
I tell 'em "all aboard"We hit the studio they say they like how I record  
I gave you black train and I did you wrong  
So everytime I see 'em man they tell me that's their song  
They say I'm the bomb  
They love the way the charm hanging from the neck  
And compliments the arm which compliments the ear den comes the gear  
So when I hit the room the shorties stop and stare  
Den niggas start to hate rearrange their face  
Little do they know I keep 'em things by waistside  
I reply nobody gotta die  
Similar to Lil wizzy 'cause I got that fire**

Kyoya was really getting into the music. He was bobbing his head and swaying back and forth.

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot  
This is why**

**  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm hot**

**  
This is why I'm hot Whoo  
This is why**

**  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

**  
I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why**

**This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

**I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why**

**This is why  
This is why I'm hot**

He did a final pose, shot a wink at the audience and smiled. It was probably loudly cheering than at a real concert. After a few moments, he stood back up, straightened his uniform, picked up his black notebook and walked off.

She looked behind the curtain again. The twins and Honey were laughing as usual. Tamaki was too stunned for words. Mori let out a sigh. Kyoya walked off the stage. Haruhi stood up and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you Kyoya." She shudders. "Next we have Mori singing Walkie-Talkie Man By Steriogram." She froze when she said that. It was a rapping song. Mori barely spoke, much less sing. How was he gonna rap? Oh god this will be painful. Why didn't she pay attention when she was finding which songs??

She eyed Mori as he walked up onto the stage. He looked at her at she started the music.

**A/N: Okay, I'm beginning to make a final decison about the pairings, and it will happen after the singing contest. Okay? Next chappie will be posted soon!**


	7. Silent? I think not 8: The trio is a duo

The Twins Evil Plan

Chapter 7+8: Silent? I think not. and the trio does a duo

**A/N: Hey ppl srry i know the contest keeps dragging on and on but for this chapter just to finish off the first round ill make this two chapters okay? Be happy!**

Mori stepped up to the mic and started to bobbing his head up an down to the beat.

**Well you're walkin and a talkin  
****And a movin and a groovin****  
And a hippin and a hoppin****  
And a pickin and a boppin****  
Those bods are being bad****  
You better take a stand****  
You gonna wake up that thing in your head  
****You're looking all around****  
There is trouble to be found  
****Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud****  
Gotta code three****  
Need back up  
****Bring me  
****My bright pink fluro jacket**

He was following the music at the perfect tempo. Didn't miss a word or a beat.

**He's fat and he don't run too fast****  
But he's faster than me****  
Last night at the show we saw him  
****Going out of his tree  
**  
All the girls were swaying to the music. Haruhi couldn't move. Mori. Silent, Mori. Can sing? No, RAP??????

**Well you're walkin and a talkin  
****And a freakin and a yellin****  
And a bossin and a speakin****  
And a lookin and a pointin  
****Always tell us what to do****  
With your high top shoes****  
And you wave your torch  
****With your black short shorts****  
Don't let em get away****  
Don't think they can play****  
Nail 'em to the wall****  
Cause you really need to say  
****Gotta code three****  
Need back up****  
Bring me****  
My bright pink fluro jacket **

**He's fat and he don't run too fast****  
But he's faster than me****  
Last night at the show we saw him****  
Going out of his tree**

Haruhi leaned back into her chair and enjoyed the show. Because for hosts even though she is one, this is something you definetly want to remember.

**But he's faster than me  
Last night at the show we saw him****  
Going out of his tree**

**Last night at the show we saw him  
****Going out of his tree**

**Well you're walkin and a talkin****  
And a movin and a groovin****  
And a hippin and a hoppin****  
And a pickin and a boppin****  
Those bods are being bad****  
You better take a stand****  
You gonna wake up that thing in your hand****  
You're looking all around****  
There is trouble to be found****  
Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud  
****Gotta code three****  
Need back up****  
Bring me****  
My bright pink fluro jacket**

**He's fat and he don't run too fast  
****But he's faster than me  
****Last night at the show we saw him****  
Going out of his tree**

The song ended. Haruhi did her usual peek behind the curtain. Honey eyes were as wide as saucers and was frozen. The twins and Tamaki were leaning forward giving Mori a blank look. Kyoya was on his laptop doing his normal routine.

She leaned completely back and she hit something hard. She turned around and almost jumped out of her seat. Renge had been there the whole time! She had a clipboard, that was probably what Haruhi bumped into.

"Haruhi-kun?? Can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaassssseeeeee do the judging for the contest?????" She pleaded.

"Well, you can do it for this round. I would like judge it myself for the final 2 rounds." She replied.

"Oh sure of course, because I took notes on everybody..." She replied. Haruhi stared at her clipboard. She had a full page of writing for the each of them. She never knew Renge would try so hard.

She heard murmuring outside of the lighting booth. The stage was empty and all the girls were shouting and whining. Haruhi shook her head out of her thoughts and brought herself to the mic.

Chapter 8: The Trio does a duo

"Finally, We will have Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey-senpai sing Hips Don't Lie By Shakira." She turned up the music.

**(A/N:okay this is kinda long but you have to read this or you totally wont get it. Okay:**

**Hikaru singsbold**

**Kaoru singsitalics**

**Honey singsunderline**

**and if they ever sing together ill do both okay?? also in the normal text is the actions they are doing just to make you laugh xD now on with the song!)**

**Ladies up in here tonight****  
No fighting, no fighting  
**_We got the refugees up in here  
__No fighting, no fighting__  
Shakira, Shakira _(Kaoru calls out)

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish (holds hands to heart)_**  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa **(ummm "pumping it")_  
Shakira, Shakira_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad (spins head around (not literally))  
So be wise and keep on (shakes hips)  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie (dances around)  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**_  
And it's driving me crazy  
_**And I didn't have the slightest idea** (puts fingers to temples)_  
Until I saw you dancing_(points to eyes)  
_And when you walk up on the dance floor__**  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**_ (shakes finger and winks)  
_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
_**So you can keep on shaking it  
**_  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
_**She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
**_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
_**Shakira, Shakira**

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body(_no fighting)_

  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Shakira, Shakira**

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

_**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
**__**Baila en la calle de noche**__**  
Baila en la calle de día**_

_**  
**_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish_**  
Como se llama** _(si)_, _bonita _**(si)**, **mi casa** _(si, Shakira Shakira)_, _su casa  
__**Shakira, Shakira**_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

_**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**_  
**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**, _say it!_  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

**Yeah**

**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
**_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty__  
I need a whole club dizzy_  
Why the CIA wanna watch us? (happy eyes and does the "why" pose)_  
Colombians and Haitians__**  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**_**  
No more do we snatch ropes** (bobs heads)_  
Refugees run the seas_ **'cause we own our own boats**

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto **(no fighting)**  
Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_  
No fighting  
_No fighting (final pose twins; rapper style, honey; blows a kiss)

The crowd was cheering and shouting. The ones that were consious that is. Haruhi clapped along with the audience. Doing her usual peek behind the curtain, Tamaki was having another spasm, probably because he knew he wasnt going to win. Kyoya and Mori were their usual self. She looked behind seeing Renge furiously writing. Haruhi already knew who was going to the next round.

The trio stepped off stage and went into the back. Renge zoomed toward Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun???? Can I go and accounce the results???? Can I? Can !?" Renge hopped up and down.

"Well, sure I guess you can. So we're elimating **two **of them right?" Haruhi asked. Renge nodded. Haruhi signaled to her to go and sped down the stage.

"Everyone!!!!! I, Renge Houshakuji, will now accounce the results for round one of the sing-off!" She shouted. Everyone cheered. Tamaki was on his knees, eyes wide and biting his fingers.

"Now, two of the six contestants will be elimanted. The remaining four will move on to the next round. And now the four hosts who will move on!!!!!!" She said. In one motion all the girls leaned forward towards the stage.

"The names of the four that will move on are..." She began. END OF CHAPTER

-END OF STORY- END OF STORY-

JUST KIDDING!

"KYOYA OOTORI!" She shouted.

"TAKASHI MORINOZUKA!!"

"KAORU HITACHIIN!!!!"

"HIKARU HITACHIIN!!!!!!" Tamaki flopped to the ground. Honey's eyes welled up into tears.

The girls screamed and cheered. Renge continued. "Thank You Everyone!! Next week will be round two!!" The girls all slowly filed out. Haruhi skipped down from the lighting booth.

"Whaaa... ahhh...HARUHI!!! WHY DIDNT DADDY WINNNNNN!!!! I WANTED TO BE THE WINNER!!!!." Tamaki whined.

"The whole could notice how BAD your singing was. Also you were completely off key, 99 of the time." Haruhi responded. When she looked toward him, he was sulking in his corner.

"Haru- channnnnnnnnn!!!" Honey bounced.

"Even though you sang the female part, your voice was much to high-pitched. Either way your voice was to baby-ish and it threw off the whole mood of the song." Renge added.

Honey's eyes filled with tears. "Whaaaaaa!!! Takashi!!!" Honey ran into Mori's arms. Mori scooped up the senior in his arms.

"Ummm here are your songs, you will have the next club date to learn them. I gotta go, I have to go shopping for dinner." Haruhi noted. She past out the papers and they all filed out of the room.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry i havent updated like, forever. Well this contest isn;t just for fun because in the end the contest will help lead it to that event. Okay! I'm still not sure on who ****should win the contest, so if you want a certain host to win, tell me by pressing that blue button over there or PM me, it doesnt really matter. Okay see ya!!!**

-BlobBl0b-


	8. Oh! Oh!

The Twins Evil Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Ouran****. They don't sing in the anime or ****manga**** EVER!!!!! ****and**** you really think they would sing in ****english? I DON'T!  
**

**A/N: Okay here we go! Round 2 of the Sing-off!! **

Chapter 9: Oh! Oh!

Haruhi tottered home. She overlooked all the events that happened and strolled down her usual path to the train station. She wondered who would win the sing-off and will happen later. As she strod down the sidewalk, waved to neighbours that noticed her. As she made a turn, there was something just out of the ordinary.

There parked on the side of the street, was a long black stretch limousine, parked next to the sidewalk. Haruhi begin to walk towards the car, having seen these almost everyday on her way to and from school, it seemed nothing out of the ordinary to her. She past the car and the window suddenly rolled down. She flinched at the sudden action. She peered into the car and saw Hikaru. She pondered at the strage meet.

"Hey Haruhi!"

"Hi, Where's Kaoru?"

"Oh, we got a flat tire." He pointed to the sagging piece of rubber hanging off the car. "I forgot my cell phone, and Kaoru's was out of battery, and Kaoru went with him back to school to call a tow truck. I just volunteered to stay here." Hikaru muttered.

Haruhi inched toward the broken vehicle. "So, you excited for the contest?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"Me." He sneered.

"It all depends if you do well or not."

"I know. But I'll still win." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"So why again did you dare us all into this?"

"I've always wondered more about you guys. Like it surprised me that Tamaki could play the piano. Well. Also as hosts, and as rich bastards, there's something more to find out about."

Haruhi's watch beeped. She directed her eyes over her wrist. "Oh I have to go. I'm gonna miss the train if I don't hurry. I'll see you tommorow." She waved and took off into a sprint.

Hikaru waved back at her. When she turned the corner, he rested his head back. He now knew why he was making a complete fool of himself. She only thought of this whole thing as a game, nothing more.

She's still just an amteur. She's only their toy.

-The Next Day-

Haruhi strolled into the third music room. All the girls seated in chairs as close as the stage was possible. She caught a glimpse of the 4 finalists in the back. She went up into the lighting booth. She took out a small black bag and threw her back pack on the ground. She opened up the bag and pulled out a video camera and turned it on, placing it so it would capture the stage. She leaned over to the mic.

"Welcome Everyone to round 2 of the Host-Club sing-off!" All the girls cheered.

"Let's welcome our first singer, Kyoya to the stage, singing Temperature by Sean Paul." She raised the music dial as the senior stepped towards the mic.

**The gal ****dem**** Schillaci****...Sean ****da**** Paul****  
So me**** give it to...****so me**** give to...****so me**** give it to...to all girls****  
Five million and forty naughty ****shorty****  
Baby girl...all my girls****..all**** my girls...Sean ****da**** Paul ****sey**

**Well woman the way the time cold I ****wanna**** be ****keepin****' you warm****  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
****Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...****  
Wanna**** be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**

Kyoya sang every single word to perfect pitch. Haruhi wondered if he either is damn good at singing, or he practiced a lot. Knowing him, he probably has something up his sleeve.

**Make I see the gal them ****bruk**** out ****pon**** the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
****From you don't want no man ****wey**** can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ****ya  
****Can't tan ****pon**** it ****long****naw**** eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana****  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna**

**Well woman the way the time cold I ****wanna**** be ****keepin****' you warm  
****I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm****  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...****  
Wanna**** be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh**!

He stuttered on some words and flashed a "hehe oops" smile to the crowd. The girls still cheered him on.

**Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...****  
And if you des out a me you ****fi**** test out, ****Cause**** I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...****  
Me ****haffi**** flaunt it because me God Bless out...  
And girl if you want it you ****haffi**** confess out...****  
A no lie ****weh**** we need set speed a ****fi**** test the mattress out**

**Well woman the way the time cold I ****wanna**** be ****keepin****' you warm  
****I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm****  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...****  
Wanna**** be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**

**Gal don't say me crazy now, this strange love it a no Bridgette and ****Flava**** show****  
Time ****fi**** a make baby now so stop ****gwaan**** like you ****a**** act shady ****yo  
****Woman don't**** play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady ****yo  
****My ****lovin****' is the way to go...my ****lovin****' is the way to go...**

**Well woman the way the time cold I ****wanna**** be ****keepin****' you warm  
****I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm****  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
****Wanna**** be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**

**When you roll with a player like me... with a ****bredda**** like me girl there is no other****  
No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover****  
From me love how you fit ****inna**** you blouse and you fat ****inna**** you jeans and mi ****waan**** discover..****  
Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me ****utter...**

He tried to remember and correctly say every word in the lyrics, making him always slightly off-key through the song.

**Well woman the way the time cold I ****wanna**** be ****keepin****' you warm  
****I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
****Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...****  
Wanna**** be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**

The music ended. The crowd was wild. Kyoya did a polite bow and walked off. 

Haruhi smiled. This is probably the best home video she ever made. She brought the mic to her mouth and said "Thank you Kyoya. Next we will have Mori-senpai singing..."

-to be continued-

**A /N: I'm not sure who I should have ****Haruhi**** with in**** the end, and for who would win the sing-off, so that's why I asked to take a vote.**

**Kyoya****:0**

**Mori****:2**

**Hikaru****:1**

**Kaoru****:0**

**Ill ****update**** every chapter until the finals ok?**

-BlobBl0b


	9. Tugged

**The Twins Evil Plan**

**Chapter 10: Tugged **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Ouran****, I ****can not**** draw ****manga****. Also I was never born in Japan, never been there, and I don't speak Japanese. Okay?**

**A/N: SORRRYYYYY GUYSSS I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOO LONG SRRRYYY GUYSS**

"We will now have Mori-senpai singing..." Haruhi stared out.

"She's No You By Jesse Mcartney!" The girls chorused in a gasping shriek. Mori stepped up to the stage and looked out into the audience. He looked up at Haruhi with distant eyes. The look wasn't a "start the music" or a "get me out of here". Haruhi pondered. He looked away into the audience as the music began.

**They got a ****lotta**** girls**

**Who**** know they got it going on**

**But nothing's ever a comparison to you**

**Now can't you see that ****your**** the only one I really want**

**And everything I need**

**Is everything you do?**

**Any girl walk by, don't matter**

**'Cause your looking so much better**

**Don't ever need to get**

**Caught up in jealousy**

**She could be a super-model**

**Every magazine... the cover**

**She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**You give me more than I could ever want**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**I'm satisfied with the one I've got**

**'cause your all the girl**

**That I've ever dreamed**

**She's only a picture on a magazine**

**She's no you... she's no you**

**They got a lot of girls**

**Who dance in all the videos**

**But I prefer the way you do,**

**The way you move**

**You're more than beautiful**

**And I just ****wanna**** let you know**

**That all I ever need**

**Is what I've got with you**

**Any girl walk by, don't matter**

**Every time ****your**** looking better**

**I think your perfect**

**There ****ain't**** nothing I would change**

**She could be a super-model**

**Every magazine... the cover**

**She'll never, ever take my heart away**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**You give me more than I could ever want**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**I'm satisfied with the one I've got**

**'cause your all the girl**

**That I've ever dreamed**

**She's only a picture on a magazine**

**She's no you... she's no you**

**No one's ever ****gonna**** get to me**

**Oh, the way you do**

**Now baby can't you see**

**That you're the one... the only one**

**Who's ever made me feel this way?**

**Nothings ever coming even close**

**No one's ever been comparable to you**

**I don't want nothing I don't got**

**I don't need nothing but you**

**I can't get more than you give me**

**Don't stop anything you do.**

**Your all that... all that, and then some**

**You**** know what... just what I need**

**And no girl, no place and no where**

**Could mean a thing to me.**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**You give me more than I could ever want**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**I'm satisfied with the one I've got**

**'cause your all the girl**

**That I've ever dreamed**

**She's only a picture on a magazine**

**She's no you... she's no you**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**You give me more than I could ever want**

**She's no you... oh, no**

**I'm satisfied with the one I've got**

**'cause your all the girl**

**That I've ever dreamed**

**She's only a picture on a magazine**

**She's no you... she's no you**

Mori took a final pose, and walked off. Hunny was cheering loudly. Everyone else clapped. Some girls dropped their jaws, it was their first time they ever heard Mori sing, no SPEAK so much.

Haruhis stared. She looked at Mori again, and felt something tug on her heart.

-end of chappie-

And the votes so far:

**Kyoya****:5**

**Mori****:5**

**Hikaru****:7**

**Kaoru****:1**

**This will only be for a little longer k? I have something planned afterwards... ****muwah****hahaaa**

**-BlobBl0b**


	10. Beautiful Soul

The Twin's Evil Plan

**Chapter 11: Beautiful Soul**

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

"And now the finals will begin!" The girls cheered.

"The finalists are..." Everyone was silent.

"Mori and Hikaru!" Girls cheered again. Renge took a bow, and dashed down, Haruhi followed.

Hikaru caught a glimpse, Haruhi taking a seat at the very front. Renge was setting up the music, while the two had a silent conversation. (mouthing)

'what are you doing?' hikaru

'watching' haruhi

'why are you down here?' hikaru

shrugg haruhi

The music began. Mori stepped up and sang his song.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

Mori stepped down from the stage, and without a sound ran out of the club room.

**Srry**** this was a rushed chapter, but the next one is more quality!!**

** This story will soon be coming to an end, so please vote asap.**

And the votes so far:

**Kyoya:5**

**Mori:6**

**Hikaru:8**

**Kaoru:1**

**Treat this as your last chance to vote!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. Interlude

**The Twins Evil Plan**

**Chapter 12: Interlude**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: Okay Guys, some of you are saying that all I'm doing is singing. So I'll make this a nice long chappie k? And this part is Haruhi/Kaoru. Then the final song of round 2 will begin after k?**

Kyoya's watched beeped. He stood up and walked on the empty stage.

"I'm very sorry ladies. Our time is up. We will begin our final song at the next club meeting alright?" After shooing all the girls out, several limos flood the entrance of Ouran High. The silent tall teen and the blonde loli-shota took off, then the 'parents' slid into the 6 foot long car, leaving the 3 left.

Not long after, another black sleek car pulled up.

"Kaoru let's go. It's getting late." Hikaru started up the path.

"Haruhi, do you need a ride? It's getting late. I don't think it'll be safe for you to be taking the train at this time. Plus it's getting really dark." Kaoru asked, ingoring his brother.

"I'll be fine Kaoru don't worry. I may be a girl, but right now, do I really look like one??" Haruhi pointed out.

"But, It's still not safe." Kaoru pressed.

"Yo Kaoru, you coming? I'm hungry. Mom's home tonight and is cooking dinner." Hikaru shouted from inside the car through the slit window.

"You go ahead first ok? I'll take Haruhi home." Kaoru responded.

"What?? You..." Hikaru sneered. "But mom's making your favorite tonight." He stuttered. He almost admitted that he didn't want the two of them together. Something wasn't right. For once, his twin was with the girl of his dreams, and he wasn't sure of what will happen if the two of them are left alone; in the dark. He would get to see Haruhi's house, one more time than he would. He squinted his eyes in anger.

"No, you go on ahead ok? Come on Haruhi lets go." Kaoru grabbed her hand and took off in the opposite direction.

Hikaru closed the window and instructed the driver home. He clenched his fist in anger. It wasn't because he was jealous over Kaoru, or that he didn't trust his twin, but he wanted to hold her hand and take Haruhi home. He knew he couldn't say anything about it, because the two of them have never fought in their 16 years of life over anything, or anyone. But fighting over a girl; just seems too immature.

-Line Break-

The two quickly rushed down her normal pathway to their train station. Kaoru didn't even realized what he had just done to his brother. He only cared about Haruhi's safety at that point. They started quickly down the path. Until they realized that they were **holding hands.** The immediately let go of each others hand and widened the space between them.

It wasn't long until Haruhi's stomach grumbled. She blushed, Kaoru bit his lip. By then they had reached the main road, and it was almost 7:30 by then. Then Kaoru's stomach grumbled.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm sure. I'll pay." He dug into his pants pocket hoping for a wallet full of credit cards, only finding that his hand is empty. Haruhi did the same and pulled out a pink bunny wallet holding a strawberry. She opened it up and counted the contents. She frowned and looked back up at Kaoru.

"Are you alright with fast food. I don't really have enough to go to a restaurant." Haruhi admitted.

"Oh yeah, I heard about those, they like serve you really quickly." He pointed.

The two strolled. As soon as the door opened, Kaoru's eyes sparkled. It was his first time in a fast food restaurant. Haruhi started walking up to the front cashier. Kaoru just stood there.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" She quirked her head.

"Waiting." He replied.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"To be seated, duh!" He responded. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on!" Haruhi shouted. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the counter.

"What would you like Kaoru?"

"It's fine. I'll order myself." He replied. At that moment, the cahier came up to the two.

"Hello boys, what can I get you two?" She asked.

"I'll have a grilled lobster, extra butter. Also add a Shrimp Cocktail." Kaoru muttered. The cashier stared at him wide-eyed. Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"Umm-m, I'm sorry he's not well. He'll have the grilled chicken burger, and I'll have a small hamburger with a medium box of fries." Haruhi stuttered. She slid the money over to her, grabbed the food, and dragged Kaoru over to a table.

"Kaoru, can you not embrass us? This is fast food restaurant, they don't have that kind of stuff here." Haruhi said.

"You said this is a fast food restaurant, so they make the food fast, right?" Kaoru asked.

"It's called a fast food restaurant because the food is quick to make and is filling and tasty." Haruhi explained.

"Ok, whatever. Let's eat." Kaoru shrugged.

Haruhi unwrapped her burger and started munching. Kaoru neatly unfolded the wrapping and stared at the burger.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Haruhi said with a mouthful of food. She then took a fry from the bin.

"How do you eat this, thing?" He stuttered. He poked the burger with a fry. "And what the heck is this?"

Haruhi mentally kicked herself. "That is a burger your poking, and your holding a fry." She takes a bite out of her burger.

"So, lemme get this straight." He points to the fry. "I pick it up." He slowly takes one with his fingers. "Dip in ketchup, and eat it??" Haruhi nodded. He poked the fry into the red substance, and edged to his mouth. He missed, letting some ketchup smear on her face.

"How can you be so clumsy?" Haruhi cried. She reached for a napkin, and reached over and dabbed Kaoru's face. She didn't notice he staring back at her. When it was clean, she noticed the small distance between their faces.

She backed up and blushed.

Meanwhile

"How could they do that?" Hikaru cringed. "Their faces were almost touching, no screw faces; LIPS!!!"

"Um, Wanna go?" Haruhi said.

"Uh, Oh Yeah, Sure." He quickly stood up and fast walked to the exit. (You know in the anime)

"Woah it's really dark outside." Haruhi said. They walked down the steps of the restaurant. The street lights weren't on, and it already became very dark. Haruhi lost their balance, slipping down the stairs. She held her breath, waiting for the crash and the pain to take over her body. She waited, but she couldn't feel any pain. She looked up seeing Kaoru above her, who had grabbed her waist, and easily picked her a little of the slippery steps.

Kaoru's POV

We walked down the steps, I could only see the outline of Haruhi. Out of nowhere, I see her crash down. I quickly put my arm infront of her, and half of her body flopped over. I lean her over, and bring one arm under her knees, and the other on her waist.

Regular POV

"Thanks Kaoru." She kicked. He didn't move. "Kaoru." She said again.

"Oh right." He placed her back down on her feet.

"So, what time is it?"

"Almost 10:30 why?"

"No reason." Haruhi stuttered.

They walked in slience for a while. It wasn't an akward slience, nor a comfortable one either.

They were about to cross the street, Haruhi pushed the button. The traffic light turned red, and the green light in the shape of a person turned on. Haruhi skipped across, while Kaoru strolled, with his twin not far behind.

Haruhi was in the middle of the road, and Kaoru stared at the pitch black air. Hikaru attempted to cross as well, since you could see anything. He was a bit behind Haruhi when two white lights shone upon them.

oO

A blasting horn rang through the darkness. Hikaru looked towards the light. It was a truck, and it didn't look like it was stopping. It got closer and closer, with Haruhi right in front of it! She turned, and screamed at the light. She closed her eyes, and covered her ears.

"HARUHI!!" Hikaru screamed, diving towards her.

**Sorry for the late update, I was travelling with my folks, and I had no internet. I JUST got back, like I'm not even kidding.**

**And the votes are::::**

**Kyoya:11**

**Mori:20**

**Hikaru:16**

**Kaoru:1**

Take this as your last chance to vote


	12. Hunny's notso sweet plan

**Sorry for the long wait guys, this story gonna come to an end soon, so this is the last time you can vote, becuase this will probably the third last chapter or so...**

**Thanks to my reviewers, giving this story over 100 reviews!! Let's make this chapter then, a 1000 words.**

**KIDDING!! We'll double the length, umm 2000 WORDSSSSSSSS!!**

**And the votes so far are:**

**Mori:28**

**Hikaru:40**

**Oooo... contrast from last chapter... wonder who the winner will beeeeee...**

**Chapter 13: The Secret of Mori's Silence, Hunny's Evil Plan**

Haruhi eyes opened. She blinks and looks up. She looks down at her feet. She was lying on a bed, and she wasn't wearing the same clothes. She sees a figure in the distance, and was running towards her.

"What going on?" Haruhi said.

"HARUHIIII!! DAADDDYYY'S HEREEE FOR YOUUU!! DON'T BE AFRAID!!" Tamaki shouted, attaching himself to his 'daughter'.

"Where... am I?"

"In the hospital." A voice said from the door.

"Kyoya..." Haruhi stuttered.



"Haru-chan... are you ok?" By the time Haruhi turned toward the door, she was squished and her face squished into a blue blazer.

"HUNNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! HARUHI'S NOT WELL!!" Tamaki freaked, picking up the small boy and putting next to the bed.

"Where's... How... Huh?" Haruhi muttered.

"You were struck by a drunk driver on the road last night. You have a slight head injury, and you have a broken leg. You probably would have died if I wasn't for..."

"Who?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Hikaru and Mori."

"What?!" Haruhi shot up. She held her head and felt dizzy. Tamaki rushed behind and put 2 pillows behind her back.

"Apparantly Mori was walking alone near where you were and saw you. Hikaru popped out of nowhere and the three of you were hit. Mori pushed you farther away from the car and Hikaru stopped it, right then and there."

Haruhi blinked her eyes several times.

"Where are they?" Haruhi asked.

"Mori's in the other room, and Hikaru is getting an operation." Kyoya said. Haruhi's eyes widened. She pulled off the bedsheets and attempted to run to see them. Forgetting that her leg was broken, took two steps and landed in a ball on the floor.



"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, rushing over to her. Kyoya stepped into the room, and behind the two of them silently.

Haruhi grunted, and shoved Tamaki away. She crawled over to a pair of crutches. She slowly stood up, and placed one under each arm, and skillfully went out the door.

She opened the door to where it said Takashi Morinozuka and Hikaru Hittachin(sp?) on the door. She saw the tall figure, asleep. He had a a bandage wrapped around his head, and had IV fluids through his hands.

"Mori!" Haruhi shouted and hobbled over to the silent figure.

She looked over, there was another bed. It was empty. She remembered, and hobbled out toward the operating room.

20 minutes later

Haruhi's fingers twitched. She looked towards the doors to the emergeny room and waited. The doors opened, and 3 doctors came out and walked down dragging a bed with them.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said. Forgetting her crutches grabbed onto the side of the rolling bed.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!!" Haruhi said. He was asleep and had IV fluids attached to his arm.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi breathed. She glared up at the asleep teenager. His eyes were closed, and had a mask covering his nose and mouth. His head was wrapped in a bandage, and his left hand was on top of the blanket with IV fluids attached to him. They rolled the bed into Mori's room, and lifted him on to the bed near the door. Haruhi stood there on one foot until they left.

After the last nurse left the room, Haruhi hobbled over to the chair near Hikaru's bed. She stared at him. The same boy that played pranks on her, cursed and yelled phrases. The same boy that protected her on 

that stormy night. The same boy that was sleeping right infront of her. At that moment, Tamaki, Honey and Kyoya walked into the room with Haruhi's dad by their side.

"HARUHI!!" Her dad ran in and embraced her.

"Dad..," Haruhi said.

"I was soo worried about you..." He said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Haruhi too had a single tear roll down her eye.

"What did mom always say to me when I was little again?" Haruhi said. His eyes widened. He blinked and stared at his daughter.

"Why.. this is the first time in... a while since you asked me that..." He said.

"What was it?" Haruhi said.

He sighed. "Life is like the mountians, just like the up and downs of life, but after all the mountains,"

"Everything will be flat ground, where everything will be ok," Haruhi finished.

Kyoya's eyes lowered to the ground. Honey stopped jumping on Mori's bed. Tamaki was silent for once.

"Where everything will be ok," Haruhi repeated.

"When will everything be ok?" Haruhi started to cry. She grabbed Hikaru's arm.

"When haven't been I have to deal with trouble? First mom, then Ouran, and the **Host Club. **Now this," Haruhi said.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. Honey dropped Bun-Bun. No one moved from their place. Until,



Hikaru shook off Haruhi's arm. He opened his eyes and his right hand grabbed her left wrist. His left hand pulled off the mask, and he sat up, refusing to look in her direction.

"The host club was trouble to you? Then, we were trouble to you?!" Hikaru said. He pulled her wrist toward him, and pulled her closer to him. He turned his head toward her, and their faces were inches apart.

"This whole time, everything we've been through, everything that we've done, was all 'trouble' to you?" He cried. Haruhi had tears pouring down her eyes.

"Everything, Tono, Kyoya, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kaoru, me, all trouble??" He was almost shouting.

"Answer me!" He said. He stared into her eyes. She was really crying.

"Haruhi Fuijoka? There you are! You know you shouldn't be out of bed!" A nurse called. The two and the rest of the members in the room stayed the same other than the crying Haruhi.

Haruhi stood up. "I just wanted to come to Ouran to study, become a lawyer, get a big house for me and my dad, and be happy..." Haruhi cried. Suddenly, her legs buckled and she collasped.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, catching the sick girl.

He adjusted his hold, her head lying on his arm, tears kept pouring from her eyes. He walked out of the room into her own room. The nurse was still there, too shocked to move.

"Excuse me." Someone called. Everyone shot their gaze at the back of the room, where Mori was standing, with a bandaged arm.



"I'd like to be moved to the same room as Haruhi Fuijoka please." He said. "It may not be best for her to be sleeping alone tonight."

"Mori, it's ok. I can stay the night." Haruhi's dad said.

"I can stay too." Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours close in 15 minutes. No family is allowed to stay." The nurse said.

Everyone looked to Kyoya. He smiled, reading all of their silent questions with ease.

"This isn't one of my dad's hospitals, so I can't do anything about it." he said simply.

"So, can I be moved?" Mori said again.

"Yes sir." She said, as she walked in, and took the bed and started to roll it out the door.

Hunny's POV

I'm happy that Takashi can be by Haruhi's side tonight. Takashi really likes Haruhi, that's for sure. Maybe I can help them get together... Tonight I'll come by the hospital...

Haruhi sat up in bed. She looked over to her left, where Mori's bed lay near her's. Her mind went over the events of the day, and began to cry silent tears. Before she knew it, She heard the rolling of wheels.

"Why are you crying?" Mori asked in the darkness. His bed bumped up against hers, and he took the elastic out of her hair, and tied the two bed frames together. She saw the tall figure sit on the bed, near her. He nudged her.

"Mori, are you tired?" She sniffled.



"Yes." She chuckled.

"Why are you crying?"

"I didn't mean to say that to Hikaru.." She sniffled again.

"I'll get you some tissues from the bathroom, I'll be back." He rolled out of bed, and swiftly walked out the door.

Hunny's POV

Ok I'm here. Wait, is that.. Takashi? He's heading off for the bathroom. Hm, I have an idea...

End of Hunny's POV

Mori walked in the bathroom, and into one of the stalls. As he walks in, the door closes behind him. He slowly attempts to open it. It didn't budge. He pushed again, but it was locked. He banged on it. He used his back and pushed again. It wouldn't budge. He then heard a machine sound, almost like a drilling noise.

On the outside, Hunny had orginally taped the door shut, and then quickly drilled holes in the door and attached a lock on the outside of the door. After his small hands finished his work, he jumped from the side, and ran out of the bathroom, while Mori still banged the door.

15 minutes later

Haruhi sat in bed. She had stopped crying. It began to rain outside, and slowly began to pour. Her eyes widened, and prayed for one thing that she didn't want to hear. But then, she heard a low noise from outside. Then it thundered. She screamed.

In the washroom



Mori sat on the toilet seat, giving up on getting out. He heard the rain, and then heard thunder. He then heard a scream, it was Haruhi. No one esle would be up at this hour. He stood up and banged again. He heard another scream as the thunder lashed through the sky. He took one last strong bang, and the door hings, and locks burst open. He ran out of the bathroom towards Haruhi's room.

Hunny jumped and silently cheered in the stall next door, and silently followed out.

Hikaru jumped up awake. He heard a scream next door, must have been Haruhi. He climbed out of bed, and opened the door. When he went over to see what was wrong, he was run over by Mori, and knocked out. After Mori closed the door, Hunny came over and took Hikaru by the foot, and dragged him far away from the rooms.

In Haruhi and Mori's room

Mori stared into the darkness. The thunder boomed again, and he saw a figure under the covers.

"Haruhi?" He said. The thunder above them shook the room. Haruhi jumped, and he heard her crying.

"Haruhi.." He slowly walked towards her bed.

"What's wrong?" Then he remembered.

FlashbackMori's POV

"You fool!" Tamaki shouted over the phone. "Just shut up and go back to look for Haruhi!"

Everyone looked over at him. "Who in the world would leave a girl behind in this rain?!"

I looked down towards Tamaki. He looked more serious than ever.



"Listen," He voiced calmed down. "Haruhi is scared of thunder. When thunder striked, she gets so scared that she isn't able to move." I breathed in. Where could she have been?

"Before you start getting so good at being jealous, be more thoughtful of your companion!" The line went dead.

End of FlashbackRegular POV

"Haruhi." Mori approached. He lifted the covers up, seeing the small girl curled in a ball, with her hands covering her ears. When she felt a chill of air blow across her, she stares up at the tall man, who tear stained eyes. Immediately, she jumped up...

To be continued...

**Sorry for the wait. I was going to leave the story hanging, but... And I think I'm going to continue on with my other story. It's the summer, so I'll think I'll finish off the next chapter of Teardrop on His Heart, and then finish this story. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me!!**

**-BlobBl0b**


End file.
